Carpet Doesn't Match
by lemon-sprinkles
Summary: Zack is surprised when he discovers something doesn't match with Reno. ZxR


_Warnin: Graphic sexuality, stupid humor  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own all of these lovely characters; I just borrow them once in a while._

**Authors Note: ** This arose from when a friend of mine pointed out that Reno has brown eyebrows, and that MAYBE Reno dyes his hair! I know a lot of people have eyebrows that are darker or lighter then their natural hair colour, but just go along with it for the ride!

* * *

Zack had seen the Turk around ShinRa's main building numerous times. It was hard to miss him, with his swaggering walk, cheeky voice and vibrant red hair.

He was known as the 'Redheaded Turk' by most, and tales of his adventures- both on the job and off- were common even in the SOLDIER section.

Reno, the Bicycle of ShinRa, a name that Zack had also seemed to have gained as well (although Zack would never admit to being just a little proud of the title.).

Zack had always wanted to talk to Reno, and put his name down on the list of 'People to heavily hit on when drunk', a list that had been graced with many names, including Sephiroth's (he would never follow through with it though- he preferred to keep both of his testicles).

So began Zack's adventure in gaining a night of drinking (and possibly more) with the 'Redheaded Turk'.

He spent days trying to think of a suave, classy way to invite him for drinks. Maybe something like 'Hey, wanna drink and then fuck?' would do the trick.

But Zack had been beaten to it, when one day while sitting in the main lobby with a sheet of paper assigning him to a mission back in Gongaga- something that both excited and terrified him- he saw Reno and a few other Turks walking up the stairs.

Zack took his time checking a few of the girls out, before his eyes snapped up to see Reno leaning against his table.

"You look like you could use a drink," Reno said with a wink.

XX

Busy hands traveled down his chest before the shirt was ripped open and buttons went flying. A moan escaped as his body was slammed against a wall.

"C-careful, gonna knock down a fancy picture on my wall." Reno panted out, grinning at Zack, his eyes clouded over with the effects of alcohol and lust.

"Like you have any fancy pictures," Zack said, chuckling as he scanned the room quickly to see bare walls and clothes strewn about the room. Zack's hands traveled lowers and gripped the belt and tugged it off, making Reno jerk forward slightly.

Zack could barley stop himself from grinning, excited at the chance to finally have a taste of the redhead.

Dropping to his knees, Zack gripped the zipper of Reno's pants and pulled it down; he slowly slid Reno's pants down… and froze.

There was a long pause, and Reno finally looked down to see Zack staring at his crotch. "Biggest cock you've seen, right?" He asked, laughing breathlessly.

"No… your pecker is surrounded by brown hair…" Zack said tonelessly as he stared at the hair surrounding Reno's erect cock before looking up at Reno's face to stare at the most definite red hair.

"Y-yeah, what's the issue, yo?" Reno asked, obviously impatient.

"You're known as the redheaded Turk… but… you're not a natural red head…" Zack said, still completely confused. He should not be given deep and meaningful issues like this while drunk.

"Yeah and you're known as 'Zack the Puppy' but I don't see a tail or ears! You got some sort of red head fetish or something?" Reno questioned as he licked his bottom lip, obviously eager to get on with the show.

"What?! N-no, it's just ho-" Zack was cut off with Reno slamming his cock into Zack's mouth, Zack had just enough time to not gag and slam his hands on to Reno's hips to prevent himself from chocking to death.

But Zack did have to give Reno credit- he certainly had good aim with his groin.

"I-it's called a- oh fuck- dye job…" Reno panted out as Zack got to work, sucking and licking the heated organ. "R-red hair makes me l-look better… m-more style- shit you're good... besides… ever look at my-fuck- eyebrows?"

Zack pulled away quickly and looked up. "But that's totally false advertizing! And it's not like I stared deeply into your eyebrows and saw the worl-"

He was cut off with a cock to the mouth yet again.

XX

Two hours later, Zack sauntered down the streets of Midgar (Reno didn't do post-sex cuddles, and kicked Zack right out after the deed was done), with a grin on his face. A night of drinking and then amazing sex left Zack feeling like he was on top of the world.

It also left him with a brilliant idea. Next time he was over at Reno's (Oh yes- there would be a next time), Zack was planning on dying his pubes bright pink and explain to Reno that he came out of the womb with a head of Candyfloss pink. He would then thank Reno for giving him the courage to show his true colours.

It would be worth the taunts in the SOLDIER showers.


End file.
